Shadow vs Genesect
Shadow vs Genesect is a DBX by Left4TheLulz Description Sonic vs Pokemon! Their DNA was modified to help them become the best, but which one truly is? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Westopolis '' A swarm of Genesect flew over the city, rushing to build a nest in the city. Their work also caused damage to nearby buildings and cars. People screamed, running from the Pokemon in all directions. Shadow watched the panic from above, he didn't interfere- for now. The humans never were scared of something that wasn't doing all that much harm. That was, until... '''BOOM! '''Local G.U.N forces began assaulting the Genesect, trying to flush them out of the city with explosives. "What? Are they insane?!" Shadow protested, rushing down from his perch. He ran towards the battle just as it was finished. G.U.N forces crawled, all but killed by the Pokemon. One Genesect, feeling particularly brave, marched towards Shadow. "Back away!" Shadow ordered, holding up a Chaos Emerald. The Pokemon refused, continuing to move up to Shadow. "Alright. Very well; should you defeat me, you can do what you will to this city. But if I win, your hive leaves and never comes back. Understood?" Genesect began charging Techno Blast, indicating it accepted Shadow's challenge. '''HERE WE GOOOOO!' Shadow immediately dodged the projectile, and jumped at Genesect. He delivered several kicks to the Pokemon, doing minor damage. He then jumped off and began charging a Spin Dash, just using it as Genesect fired Metal Sound in his direction. Shadow knocked the Pokemon down, and then delivered a trio of Homing Attacks for good measure. After stopping his attack, he summoned energy within his hand. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted, throwing the energy at Genesect. The Pokemon countered with Metal Claw, smashing the projectiles away. Genesect then delivered a Metal Sound again, driving Shadow back. As Shadow recovered, he was hit by an incoming Metal Claw, which smashed the hedgehog into a nearby car. He bounced off the vehicle, and leaped back at Genesect, teleporting in middair to meet him with a sharp kick. Genesect took the impact, but attacked with a move of his own: Signal Beam. The beam engulfed Shadow, causing the Hedgehog some obvious pain. Genesect then charged Shadow, raking a metallic claw across his face, knocking him into a pile of debris. Dusting himself off, Shadow stood back up. "Is that all you've got?" he taunted, teleporting behind Genesect. He delivered an axe handle and then kicked Genesect down the street. He rushed after it, grabbing the cannon on its back and leaping into the air. He curled into a ball and spun on Genesect's back, trying to eliminate the weapon, but Genesect shook him off. The Pokemon attempted another Signal Beam, but Shadow jumped over the attack and hit a Homing Attack on Genesect. The hedgehog then slid underneath Genesect, kicking it into the air and throwing a Chaos Spear after it. This time, the energy attack connected and caused the Pokemon to crash down through the roof of a bus. Shadow turned around, assuming victory but he stopped walking once he heard the bus explode! "I guess I underestimated your power..." Shadow admitted. He then began a Spin Dash, which Genesect cancelled with a Techno Blast. The attack sent Shadow flying into a wall, dealing a lot of damage to the hedgehog as the Genesect began to descend. Shadow looked around, seeing the damage the Genesect were causing around the city. Innocent lives in danger because of these creatures. No. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose with so much at stake! He stood up, dodging the incoming Techno Blast with a leap. The anger built inside Shadow, as he kicked Genesect into a nearby loop. He then raced after the Pokemon, throwing Chaos Spears, which were met with a desperate Metal Sound. Shadow rushed on through, kicking Genesect towards the nearly completed hive. "This ends here!" the hedgehog promised, throwing Chaos Spear at the Pokemon again. Genesect dodged, and smashed into Shadow with Metal Claw. Shadow tried to free himself, punching the Pokemon as hard as he could, even using his Spin Dash to grind into Genesect's body. Marks began to appear on its metal frame, and Shadow finally gained control. He teleported himself and Genesect inside the hive. He kicked with his heel to knock the Pokemon to the floor before landing before him. The Genesect all rushed in, beginning to swarm but they were all too late! "Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow cried, demolishing the nest and all the Genesect inside. 'DBX! ' Conclusion The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog! Category:Left4TheLulz Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs